


A King To Replace

by SeraLanguid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, First Year Kozume Kenma, How Do I Tag, I'll let you guys know if I step away from this fic, Kageyama Tobio & Kozume Kenma Switch Places, M/M, Time Travel, Trans Yachi Hitoka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraLanguid/pseuds/SeraLanguid
Summary: Some time after the show takes place, Kenma falls asleep beside Hinata only to wake up and find that Hinata isn't there. What's more he finds himself in a childhood room he doesn't recognize with a body he hasn't had since he was a first year.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

"Kenmaaa! Come to bed." Hinata exclaimed without an ounce of fatigue.

"But, I'm not tired yet and neither are you." Kenma replied.

"Yeah, but I want to cuddle."

"Then come over here these next few levels are easy enough for me to talk, cuddle and play at the same time, plus you know how much subscribers love seeing you."

"But if I get out of bed I'm gonna wanna practice spikes which means I'll call Kageyama which means he'll come over and Tsuki will get mad; and if Tsuki gets mad he won't block while I practice spikes the next time I see him."

"Listen, if you wait about thirty more minutes I'll give you a few cat king sets" Kenma said as he braced for impact.

"Really!! Okay, I'll wait." The carrot top declared "So how has your day been going?" He said now wrapped his partner.

"Pretty good I just done buying the supplies for dying my hair for my 2million subscribers video."

"Again? I feel like you've dyed your hair so many times it hasn't been blond since Highschool."

"Yeah, but I only ever kept it that way because pudding-head became a running joke with Kuro and I haven't seen him in a few years."

"Aw, but what if I want you to be my pudding-head" He said with a satisfied grin as his previously pudding headed partner turned red.

"You... You're not Kuro."

"Yeah but if I remember correctly Kuro isn't the one you fell for so hard you sponsored them just so you could have an excuse to see him more often." Hinata teased.

"Yeah wel- whatever." Kenma said as he turned his full attention back to his game.

Soon the thirty minutes passed with Kenma barely getting the chance to sign off before Hinata dragged outside for the promised sets. Kenma could never fully match the force of Kageyama's sets but over the years he'd grown used to the speed and precision that setting to Hinata required. Hinata immediately began warming up as Kenma got out the springboard equipped roomba they used instead of receivers. Hinata threw the volley ball to the currently purple haired setter as he began his approach and jumped without a shred of doubt that his husbands falling set would reach him. He spiked the ball towards his target and immediately moved to receive the returning ball. Kozume knew this set up wasn't perfect but that hadn't certainly did diminish his pride when he remembered Hinata's absolutely adorable excitement when he first rigged this set up. Besides this was the only way he ever outlasted Hinata. In anything. 

He winced as Hinata began his aproach for the ninth time suspecting a direct over-head quick was coming. He tossed his set and stepped closer to the net as Hinata fell where he had stood just moments before. He always knew where Hinata wanted to spike it from. About 20 minutes later or just over a 100 tosses later Hinata had finally started to wind down and Kenma was more than happy to take him up on his earlier offer of cuddling in bed. They headed to bed. 

As he fell asleep he allowed his mind to wander. He began to wonder how everything might have turned out if he'd gone to the same school as Hinata. He probably wouldn't have stuck it out til Hinata got there. From what Suga told him the former coach Ukai was super demanding. Maybe if he'd joined the same year as Hinata. Training to be a setter for Hinata in such a short amount of time would have been a pain. If he'd known what he knew now though he definitely would have stuck it out. The idea of competing with Kageyama to be Hinata's setter scared him in a way he didn't expect. Sure as a strategist he could go toe to toe with Tobio any day of the week but setting to Hinata was something else entirely. Not just during a match either. He'd heard from Kageyama himself what training with Hinata was like. It was a game of constantly evolving to try to keep coming up with new ways to utilize Hinata's speed and reputation. Just the thought was exhausting brought him waves of fatigue. Although that might have been the 20 minute volley he'd participated in.

"Where are you babe?" He murmered as woke up. Feeling around his bed. His hand reached over the side. That was odd, he shouldn't be close enough to the edge of the bed to for that. He looked around the room. Oh he wasn't in his room that explained it.

"Wait, what?!?"


	2. The King is Gone

Alright he needs to take stock of the situation. First he's short, shorter than he should be. His stats journal says 169 cm. Thanks to highschool volleyball he knows that means he's a first year. The year on his phone is 2012. That must mean he's in the same year as Hinata. Wait no, this is probably some sort of time travel scenario. He shouldn't mess with the timeline. Then again if he was in the same year as Hinata then the timeline has already changed. No that's no excuse to cause a paradox just so he can spend more time with his now future husband. Time to get more info.

"Mom!"

"Yes Kenma?" came a voice from down the stairs.

Crap, how was he supposed to get info without sounding like he had severe amnesia. "Which way to school again?" Crap that was dumb. Even his sense of direction wasn't that bad.

"Karasuno is just down the hill Kenma" she said with a mesure of concern.

That was about as good as he was gonna get. At least he'd have Hinata to anchor him.

The first day was fairly uneventful but he had hold himself back from searching for Hinata the first chance he got. He'd swing by volleyball practice. That way he'd have an excuse other than 'We were married in another timeline and I'm struggling to get my bearings and your my anchor'. Even Hinata wouldn't trust that.

When he got to the gym he decided to see if he could still do his falling sets. His speed was fine but his hands kept getting the spin wrong and the ball would go all over the place. "I guess it won't be that easy." His heart lightened somewhat when he realized this meant he'd get better with Hi-

"You're here too?!!"

He knew that voice anywhere. But wait how did Hinata recognize him. Did Hinata also still have his memories. Wait wasn't that what Hinata said to Kageyama when they reunited at Karasuno? Come to think of where was Kageyama.

"What's with the silent treatment"

Oh yeah that was one of the first thing Tobio said to Hinata. What was it Tobio said again?

"What you want to fight or something?"

"Oh don't be a dumbass." Yeah that was it. Wait. Shit. He just called Hinata a dumbass. Whatever it would take more than that to turn Hinata away.

"Don- Don't make fun of me. I might have lost really bad the first time we met but never again. Uh, look I came to get my revenge and now I find out you're gonna be on the same team as me, how am I supposed to kick your butt that way? There's tons of better schools you could have gone to. Why did you have to pick this one? Why didn't you go to one of those instead?"

Ok this was gettting weird. That was the entire speech he gave Kageyama. Shouldn't that guy be here by now. Also when did he play against Hinata in this timeline. Wh-

"Are you gonna answer me Kageyama?"

"Wait what did you just call me?"

"Kageyama, that's your name isn't it? Kenma Kageyama?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry I guess I'm just not used to people addressing me by my last name while on the court." Shit, how was he supposed to know that was his name in this timeline? Wait, did this mean that this timeline didn't have a Tobio Kageyama? "How's this, as compensation for you not getting to play against me again. You can call me Kenma."

"Um okay. If your sure."

"Who knew that the setter from Kitagawa first would end up at our school." came a voice from outside the gym.

"He'd better not be too cocky or I'll have to pound him one" came another.

"Give it a rest Tanaka, you don't have to threaten everybody" came a third.

"What are you gonna do about it? Huh? Yeah, that's what I thought" chimed the second voice.

"Uh, hello" Kenma could feel his voice speak the words without even thinking.

"Well, well, well now what do we have her-" came the second voice which Kenma could now see belonged to Tanaka

He was briskly interrupted as the owner of the first voice, Daichi, pulled him back and started. "You Kageyama?"

"Yeah, apparently" he said, muttering the second part below earshot.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Pretty short aren't ya." said Sugawara, the third voice.

"First impressions are everything Suga, you have to establish dominance."

"Stop it Tanaka, you look stupid" he said as Hinata crept behind the group.

"Hey guys." Chimed Hinata.

"So how tall are you?"

"5'6"

"Woah 5'6 and you were still a contender for nationals, that's bad ass."

"Hey!" screamed Hinata.

"Huh. Hey! It's you. You're the shorty."

"Wait a minute, so the other applicant goes by the name of Shoyo Hinata. I guess that's you. It's just, kind of surprising that's all. But, well hey. You guys both chose Karasuno." Daichi said.

"Guess so." Hinata said

"Didn't mean to freak you out. It's just you made a big impression last year." said the white haired setter.

"You were tiny and all over the place but you really had some spunk" said Tanaka

"Wow thanks a lot." said the boundless bundle of energy.

"And not to mention that jump of yours." said Sugawara

"It's too bad you haven't hit a growth spurt yet though" said Tanaka. 

"Uhh, Guh. I know, I may be small be small but I've got talent. I'll be Karasuno's ace before you know it." Hinata said

"Hot damn, already got your eye balls on the ace position do ya. Somebody's got Kahones" Tanaka said

"Well there's nothing wrong with shooting for the stars is there" Suga said

"Yeah, I'll do my best" Hinata said.

"Alright, now that you've sworn to become the ace. You better back it up because I'm going to be your setter." The words left his mouth before he'd finished the thought but Kenma knew as they did that he was more than ready to live by them.

"Damn kid, your almost as bold as ginger. Claiming a spiker on your first day" Tanaka said.

"I'm not sure I get what you mean though" Hinata said

"Yeah, kids got a point. You trying to said the rest of us ain't good enough to set to" Tanaka said.

"No that's not what I mean." How should he put this. "This kid has crazy speed and potential as a spiker and I have every intention of being the first setter to draw every ounce of that out of him."

"Wait rea-" Hinata said

"Well then, I guess we know the teams for the three on three this Saturday. Let's see your basics first though." Daichi said.

They spent the rest of the practice on basics. Kenma's receives were a lot better than he remembered for some reason. But his speed and stamina were as bad as he remembered so while he never messed up a receive that he managed to connect with, he missed almost all of the receives not aimed directly at him. Hinata on the other hand was the complete opposite. He ran for and connected with every receive but only about three of them made it anywhere near the setter position.

Next was serves. Kenma's serves were just as sharp as he remembered if a little on the soft side. Hinata on the other hand only got about half of his over the net. The practice ended with all three upperclassmen being ultimately unimpressed but somewhat hopeful. They got permission to stay a bit later on the condition that they practice receives at least a little bit.

"Now that practice is over. Do you want to practice spikes?" Kenma knew that there's was hardly any point to the question but he had to at least pretend not to know that if he didn't keep the question short Hinata would have started his approach before he got halfway through the question.

"Yes. Always"

"Alright, there's a special move I want to try with you but I need to get a baseline for your spikes first" He'd spent a decade with this goofball and he was damned if he wasn't gonna tug on his heart strings in this timeline as well.

"Woah, a special move!! What is it?! Is it gonna be something like the tiny giant? Is it something you learned from the ace at Kitagawa? Is i-"

Kenma tossed the ball and all sound coming from HInata's mouth came to a dead stop as he began his movement in sync with the ball and leaped for the spike.

After the first toss Kenma insisted on Hinata receiving the ball before he'd toss for a full twenty minutes. It wasn't until after the twenty minutes had passed that Kenma finally told Hinata about the special move.

"Run to the net at full speed and jump at full speed. Hit the ball. Don't wait until I make my set. The ball will come to you."

"What do you mean the ball will come to me?"

"Exactly what I said. When you go to spike. The ball will be there."

Hinata made his approach. Kenma could tell he was going to jump for postion six, far left side of the net. He ran. He jumped. The falling toss went up.

It was short. Hinata stared in disbielief as the ball stopped dead in the air a foot before it reached his hand and fell to the floor.

The next one went high. Short. Too close to the net. The one after that had a spin that moved it away from the net. Hinata hit a few but not the same oh so satisfying way he did when he or Kageyama made the set in the other timeline. Kenma silently cursed these amateur hands with a mind that knew damn well how to do this fucking set. Why couldn-

"Wow, these sets are so cool. I jump and they come straight to me like WOOSH. I just need a little more practice til I can slap them down like BANG and then our spikes will be so fast and cool like WOOSH BANG YOOHOO. You're so amazing Kenma"

"No, it's nothing I haven't even managed to do it properly." Kenma could feel himself blushing. Damn he wasn't exactly maintaining a rock solid cover here was he.

"One more" Hinata said as he threw the ball and started his approach. Oh no. Kenma knew that look. Hinata wass getting ready to do a direct overhead quick. Kenma barely needed to look at his spiker or the ball for this particular combo. His set went up as he moved to the left and avoided the overly energetic spiker.

Or, he would have if Hinata had the confidence to jump straight over his setter. But Hinata had run for position four. All this and more would have run through Kenma's mind had he not been knocked onto his back by shockingly light falling red head.

Kenma opened his eyes to find his partner on all four kneeling over him with his hands on either side of Kenma's head.

"Sorry about that." Hinata said, the grin on his face growing wider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick heads up for anyone planning to stick with me through this. To cut down on confusion I'll mostly be referring to Kenma Kozume as Kenma and Tobio Kageyama as Tobio.
> 
> Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. I said I'd let you know if I decided to step away for a bit and this is me letting you know.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna get some fluff in now since I don't know when the next chance for it in the story will be. Also I already said it in the tags but: I'll try and let you guys know if I decide to step away from this story for a bit.


End file.
